


alive to fly higher

by karasunonolibero



Series: iwaoi horror week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Graphic Description of Corpses, IwaOi Horror Week, M/M, breath of the wild AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunonolibero/pseuds/karasunonolibero
Summary: “You’ll be no help in battle if you’re malnourished or weak or injured. Or dead,” Iwaizumi says. “If you work yourself to death, I’ll kill you.”“Iwa-chan so bossy,” Oikawa mutters. But Iwaizumi notices how ravenously he scarfs down the fish, and wonders if Oikawa will listen.~or, Iwaizumi notices that Oikawa is training later and later, and worries that it'll catch up to him someday.





	alive to fly higher

**Author's Note:**

> more [iwaoi horror week](https://iwaoi-horror-week.tumblr.com/), more of the breath of the wild au. let's go!
> 
> (title comes from [king of the clouds by panic! at the disco](https://youtu.be/6i7hIUegbQs))
> 
> DAY 3: OVERFLOWING AFFECTION  
the strong are even stronger / hit it until it breaks / have faith and fly / **he’s a monster** / today might be the day to make our true talent bloom / the greatest partner / my perfect trust with you

Oikawa probably thinks Iwaizumi won’t notice. He probably thinks he can get away with telling Iwaizumi that he’s just going to meet with Elder Irihata or go fishing when he slips out of the bedroll they snuggle up in at night. He probably thinks he can get away with skipping breakfast and lying about it.

But Iwaizumi notices. He knows the elder has been asking where Oikawa’s been, which means they haven’t been meeting. He knows Oikawa never brings back any fish or meat or berries, which means he hasn’t been going down to Lake Totori. And he knows, when he gets up, that there are no new ashes under the cooking pot, so it isn’t likely that Oikawa, hater of cold breakfasts, has eaten anything.

So just what is that idiot up to so early in the morning?

It’s a stressful time, and they both know it. Everyone knows it. Iwaizumi can feel the darkness creeping closer, can just tell that an attack is due any day now. He’s never said as much, but he knows Oikawa senses it, too. And that must be why he’s starting to come undone.

Iwaizumi wraps some leftover fish in some leaves on his way out and heads down the short path to the Flight Range, bow in hand. If Oikawa’s not out here, he’ll eat an arrow. Sure enough, when he climbs the ladder to the platform and peers down into the chasm, there’s Oikawa, flying around shooting bomb arrows into the targets embedded in the canyon walls.

“Get back here, Shittykawa, you’re going to kill yourself,” Iwaizumi yells, cupping his hands around his mouth so he can be heard over the whistling winds.

Oikawa doesn’t acknowledge him right away, but after a few minutes, he flies back up to the platform, shaking snow off his wings as he lands. “Iwa-chan! What are you doing here?”

“Making sure you don’t die.” Iwaizumi thrusts out the fish out. “You’re going to sit down and you’re going to eat this. Throw it in the cooking pot if you don’t like it cold. Just eat it.”

“I ate this morning,” Oikawa says.

“The cooking pot was freezing cold, so don’t give me that.”

Oikawa huffs as he sits down in front of the pot and lights a fire. “You worry too much.”

“You’ll be no help in battle if you’re malnourished or weak or injured. Or dead,” Iwaizumi says. “If you work yourself to death, I’ll kill you.”

“Iwa-chan so bossy,” Oikawa mutters. But Iwaizumi notices how ravenously he scarfs down the fish, and wonders if Oikawa will listen.

~

Oikawa doesn’t listen. No, instead, Oikawa keeps waking up early and grabbing his bow and leaving before the sun rises, and stays at the Flight Range until the moon is high in the sky. Iwaizumi gets roped into the hellish routine, too, bringing food and forcing Oikawa to sit down and eat. Once, he has to physically wrest the bow from Oikawa’s grip and threaten to throw it into the chasm if he doesn’t eat.

“Iwaizumi, give it back!” Oikawa screeches.

“You can have it back once you eat! What the fuck is wrong with you?” Iwaizumi growls back. “You can take five minutes to eat!”

“What if I don’t have five minutes?” Oikawa snaps. “You know the attack is due any day now. I have to be ready.”

“Don’t be stupid, of course you have five minutes! Just eat the fucking berries!” Iwaizumi’s hand balls into a fist, and he punches him in the wing.

“Ow! That hurt!” Oikawa unfurls his wing, wincing as he does. “Look what you did!”

“Good! Maybe you’ll learn to rest for once!” Iwaizumi shakes his head, taking a deep breath. “I’m trying to look out for you.”

“Says the one who’s trained literally every day of his life,” Oikawa retorts.

“Yeah, but not for twelve hours a day. You’re a monster. Learn some moderation.”

Oikawa doesn’t say anything for a moment, but eventually he sits down by the fire with a huff. Iwaizumi brings his bow over. “Remember what I told you.”

~

If Oikawa remembers, he doesn’t show it. But little by little, over the weeks, he puts up less of a fuss when Iwaizumi brings him a meal. It’s a small bit of progress, but it’s enough that Iwaizumi doesn’t pester him about the long hours. That, he can get to later.

Iwaizumi wakes up alone on the first day of spring. The bedroll is cold next to him—well, he’s used to it by now. He trudges out to the Flight Range, breakfast and bow in his pack, and climbs up the ladder. His hands know every groove and splinter in the wood by now.

There’s no sign of Oikawa when he gets to the platform. Odd. There’s his pack, and his quiver of extra arrows, but he’s not swooping around the canyon like he usually is. Huh. Iwaizumi walks to the end of the platform, looks down, and retches at the sight, blood turning to ice in his veins.

There’s Oikawa, lying still at the bottom of the chasm a hundred feet down. Something dark spatters the ground under his body. His wings are spread out, beak smashed, spine bent at an unnatural angle.

Iwaizumi doesn’t think. He just jumps.


End file.
